Bloody Crystal Angel
by xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx
Summary: Princess Sakura just turned 16 when she meets with a strange man. What she doesn't know is that he is actual Sasori a Curel King and he will stop at nothing 2 get her but he will have to fight with the other guys for her and he will not take no.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me: NARUTO!!!! Naruto:YESSSS????? Me: Go steal the ownership papers for me plez! Naruto:*sweat drop* Me: NOW! Naruto:*Gulp! Runs off to go steal the papers* Me: now until he comes back me no own *cries in corner*

xXChapter oneXx

I hated them!!!! I hated all of them those freaking snobby rich people!!!!!! All they ever did was freaking fight over power they never once did care for their people! I glared laying on my back with my hands under my head looking at the top of my canopy from my bed. It was like a they were nothing to them!!! God I hated them! They were selfish self-conscious ignorant bas- " PRINCESS SAKURA HARUNO!!!!" Oh crap it was my mother and if I was scared of one thing it would be my mother……. "YES!" I replied immediately moving to a sitting position on my bed… "YOU GET YOUR ROYAL A** DOWN HERE NOW!" I scrambled to get up off my bed as my mother continued to threaten me. Some people think that queens are always quite and polite and never yell, But not my mother she is loud and always speaks her mind no matter what maybe that is why my father chose to marry her. But she is also very beautiful. She has golden honey hair and the deepest amber eyes ever and her name is Tsunade she is very strong willed and independent, and will not put up with any crap at all from anyone. Oh yeah and she has monsters strength to boot she is also the most skilled medic in the world oh and she has a temper a really bad one at that….. Yeah she can kill you and will…. That is why I am now running…… as I dash to my temperamental mother I think of my father. His name is Dan and him and my mother were child hood sweet hearts and it was love at first sight! *sigh* I wish my life was like that. My father Dan has long white hair that has a silver tint to it. He rules the Angel kingdom/country and my mother is the queen and we are a very wealthy and strong country because of my father. And I am proud to be the only heir to the Haruno kingdom. I thought smiling. But as I was saying as I finally reach my destination my smile switched off and I stepped inside the living room to found my mother quite red and tapping her foot…. Crap she's mad and I slowly switched my eye to my father slightly wincing from the fumes coming from my mother to find my dad backed a few feet away from my mother looking slightly nervous and I sweat dropped wasn't he supposed to be the almighty ruler that everybody was afraid of?….Right like I said if I and every one else is afraid of anything it is my mother…… "PRINCESS SAKURA HARUNO WHERE WERE YOU!?!?!" my mother yelled "I was in my room!" I replied "WHY WERERN'T YOU GETTING READY FOR YOUR PARTY!?!?!" she continued to yell. "Mother you know I don't want this party I hate all the arrogant snobbish nobles those!-" I said but was interrupted by my mother "DON'T YOU USE THAT LAUNGUE IN MY PRESENSE!" she shouted "but mom" I whined slumping my shoulders and as my beautiful pink hair cascaded down to my waist "DON'T YOU BUT ME!!" she shouted while she shook her white gloved covered finger at me "fine what ever" I mumbled as I crossed my arms "That's better" my mom replied ignoring my rude behavior. "Now Sakura dear please get ready for your ball" my father bumped in while me and my mother cooled down. "Ok" I mumbled but I wasn't going to like it. I uncrossed my arms and sighed. I thought about how I looked right now. I have waist long beautiful pink hair that is shiny and I have giant emerald green eyes with thick lashes to cover them. I am not flat chested and neither is my mom…she is far from it… But my mom and every else say I have a beautiful figure. I have delicate hands and petite waist I also have very fair skin that looked like porcelain and a small nose and big pouty lips. Some say I am beautiful but I am not vain I could really care less but I am very intelligent and I also have super strength and I am one of the best medics beside my mom and I am independent like my mother. A lot of people say I act like her to and that I am following in her foot steps. And I have 'A LOT' of fan boys and let me say they scare the crap! Out of me! I mean they really creep me out. I am also the most wanted princess and I have a lot of assassins sent after me every day. But that is ok I am also the best fighter (besides my mom and dad) in the whole country. I thought quietly. Little did I know that my mother called her servants and maids on me so I had no time to react when they dragged me off to that horrible room they like to call the ' beauty up room' but I like to call it my personal hell!! . "NOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed and struggled as I was dragged out of the sight of my smirking mother and shivering father. (My dad also hated the beauty up room).

********************************************************

Scorpion Blossom: So guys what do think this is my second story and I know it sucks but I promise it will get better!!!!…….SO HAVE PITY OF MY SOUL!!!! And thanks!!! And PLEZ REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK THE SHINY BUTTON DOWN THERE WHAT IF I PUT 'DO NOT CLICK THIS BUTTON' WOULD YOU CLICK IT!?!? I SURE AS HELL WOULD!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me:*Looks at watch* Where the hell is NARUTO!!!! Naruto:Uhhhh *looks at high tech. building with a ton of security* HOW THE HELL DO I GET IN!?!?! *GULPS*…oh boy….. ME:*sigh* well until then me no own…. *cries*

_Thinking:buwhahaha_

Normal: lalalala

**Inner or demon: I will eat you!!!! buwhahaha**

xXChapter 2Xx

Sakura was still screaming and struggling as they tried to hold her down and do her hair. When they finally let go of her she sprinted out of their reach.

Then she was tackled again so they could put the dress on her._ Honestly I have no idea why they force me to go to this stupid party they know I hate them! _**Well maybe it's because it is you 16th birthday party and you are now the age of marrying plus you are the only heir to one of the most powerful countries in the world!!!!! Idiot!! **_YOU__**! **_**Yes me! **_I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU! *POINTS ACCUSING FINGER* _***PUSHES FINGER AWAY* SURPRISE!!!! NO YOU DIDN'T I JUST GO BORED OF YOU!!!!! **_*Sigh* Well I don't have time the stupid beauty minions are looking suspicious *looks at them suspiciously.* _

"Oi! What are you people up to" I said as I shifted and turned to face them as I did I turned to see their eyes all sparkly and they had wide grins on "U-uh w-way are you all g-grining like that?" I gulped when I spied the makeup kit in their hands and I silently cursed my mother for having such strong and cunning makeup people they always scare the crap out of me! and I attempted for the billionth time to jump and dash out of the room.

I found out that the door was locked "_CRAP! my mother must have told them! darn them!!!" _I thought as I was pounced again. Then they started to apply makeup to my face as 3 others held me down. Finally when I was finished they rolled a body length mirror in front of me and released so I could see what I looked like. Also the guy who made the beauty up room and is in charge of it (_curse him to the deepest pits of hell!!!!_)made a kiss motion with his fingers like when French people do when they are admiring their work.

I turned to see what I looked like and gasped. I looked beautiful! My hair was down and it was a little past my waist but it was all shiny and it was curled at the end to give it that fancy, but simple but cute look! (like sleeping beauty) and my 'M' shaped bangs were curled in to frame my face. And my eyes had a light dusting of golden/sparkly eye shadow to bring out my eyes and I had a faint blush on and red lip stick painted on my lips. I also had a gold crown on (that looks like sleeping beauty's crown) and a gold necklace. I had the most beautiful dress on I guess it was my mother's pick because it looked exactly like a princess dress should. The straps were off the shoulder and it hugged my body nicely it was white, gold and slightly red and it flared out at my waist. It also had a little of a train. (The link to the pic. Is on my profile) I also had a gold bracelet on, and my nails were painted blood red. And for the finishing touch I had a pair of gold colored sparkly high heals on. I turned to see the other evil little minions/maids, admiring their work. I nodded to them in approval and they smiled happily back at me.

"Thanks guys she looks beautiful." I gasped and turned around to see my mother and father.

I then gave my mother a glare that said "we will talk about this- *I glanced around the room at the smiling faces* later" my mother just shrugged it off, and said

" Well hurry up you wouldn't want to keep you knight in shinning armor waiting would you? He has been down there for a while and I doubt that he wants to wait or face the wrath of your dad any more.." she said with a sly grin I gasped and blushed and rushed down stairs to see my date, standing at the bottom of the stairs was …..

Naruto looking deep in thought. _Naruto and I have been dating for almost 3 years! It was kind of, like love a first sight and he wants to get married someday. I love him and his father and mother already have an arranged marriage with my mother and father for use to get married!!!! It's perfect! _I thought as I sighed dreamily. Naruto was the Prince of the Leaf kingdom and the only heir to the throne. He had golden sunshine hair and viberant sky blue eyes that any girl would get lost in, he also had awesome abs that any girl would drool over and he stayed fit because of his training. Naruto and I also have another thing in common, we both love to train and we love to spar with each other. He was clad in a fine prince suit that was gold and orange with a sword on his hip as normal. _Will he go any where with out a weapon for once or not wearing orange!___**Pssh! You are one to talk you have like eight weapons on you! **_Shhhhhh! That is my secret no one knows! _**I do!**_ Yeah but you are me!_** Phft! What ever I am going to sit back and watch you deal with the snotty nobles! Have fun!!! **_What ever TRATIOR!!!_I then turned back to my thoughts.I thought we were the perfect match.As I started to descend the stair case, Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts turned his head slightly to see me descending down the stair case. When he saw me he immedently got a blush and a dumb founded expression on his face, _I wonder why he has a dumb founded expression on?….. _

"S-Sakura-ch-chan you look absolutely b-beautiful" Naruto stuttered out. I smiled a warm and caring smile and I saw his eyes sparkle. I gracefully walked to the last step that Naruto was by and he gentley grabbed my hand and placed a loving kiss on it. I blushed a gave him a peck on the cheek. We both smiled and held hands for a while till my parents came down the stairs.

"Awww!! Look darling aren't they the cutest couple you have ever seen!!!" said my mother as she was walking down the stairs right next to my father. My father grumbled something about Naruto and taking his little girl from him and having secret angets and tons of weapons and a lot of places to hide the body. I sweat dropped at my dads mumblings and the evil smile that suddenly appeared on his face. I guess Naruto heard some of his mumbling to because he suddenly became quite pale.

"OH hush now don't you go scaring him off" replyed my mother when she heard some of my fathers rambling.

My father frowned and "hn'ed" like a spoiled child who was denied a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner.

"Now run along to the ball room, I wouldn't want to keep the guests waiting for this cute couple!" she said is a cute voice as she pinched my cheek.

"MOTHER" I replied swatting her hand away from my face with a blush of embarassment on my face. Naruto just chuckled and so did my mom.

"Oh and don't worry honey we will be there in a few so don't wait up"

I crossed my arms and huffed before Naruto took my hand and said "Come on lets go meet the guests we wouldn't want disappoint them after all they came here to see you and if I do say so myself they won't be disappointed once they set their eyes on you." then he gently took my hand and chuckled when he saw my face get red he led me out through the hall ways and to the door of the ballroom where guest were all ready enjoying them selves talking and having fun dancing. I sighed and said

"Lets get this over with" as I walked in the ballroom hand in hand with Naruto and he said

" That's the girl I know and love never gives up" as he said this he squeezed my hand I smiled at him and turned to face the people in the ballroom.

***********************************************

Soooooo people did you like it!?!??! I have been a little lazy I know but plez don't kill me!!!!!

Well PLEZ REVIEW FOR MY SAKES!!!!!

THE BUTTON IS VERY PRETTY AND SHINNEY AND YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS IT!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **Me:** Darn that Naruto! Where is he with the papers!?!?!?!

**Naruto**: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *crying anime tears and running away from evil foaming at the mouth dogs, while holding ownership papers in his hands with laser marks all over him* WHY ME!! WHY!!! *still crying anime tears and running, holding papers*

**Me: ***looks at watch* since he is STILL not here I STILL don't own! T.T!

_Thinking: Hehehehhehehe_

Normal: Hahahahahahahaha

**Demon/Inner: BUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_(Recap):_

_He squeezed my hand and I turned to face the people in the ballroom……….._

xX Chapter 3 Xx

(Sakura P.O.V)

As I stepped into the ball room with Naruto everything went quite and all heads turned in our direction and lingered there like they were expecting me to do something. _Great _I thought sarcastically _That's what I wanted least, all the snotty 'nobles' attentions…._ I was pulled from my thoughts when Naruto genteelly nudged me and all the curious and calculating eyes and heads turned the opposite direction of my position by a loud and strong voice.

"Hello everybody and thank you for coming to the celebration of my beautiful daughter's 16th birthday!" said my father in a strong, hearty and demanding voice as his eyes gave away his emotion of joy and happiness bouncing in them.

"Please in joy the celebration and have a wonderful time enjoying" my mother cut my father and finished before my father could go into one of his speech modes. She smiled triumphantly when my father's face dropped in to a pout like a spoiled child.

I sighed and grabbed Naruto's hand and walked away from my mother who was standing tall and victorious with an aura of haugtyness and my father on the ground crying anime tears with a sad aura and I could just imagine what my mother was thinking.. oh wait I know

'SCORE ONE FOR TSUNADE! TAKE THAT OLD MAN!' as she did a happy dance in her head. I sighed again at my mental image.. my parents always did act like kids sometimes but it showed they loved each other. But most of the time they were serious. You may not think it but my father is actually feared by many. Usually he doesn't show emotion except around his precious people. I sighed and gave a ghost of a smile.

Still holding Naruto's ,hand I tried to walk swiftly through the ballroom to the dance floor, but was stopped 3 times before I could reach it by snotty noble boys that kept flirting with me acting like Naruto wasn't there.

As I had nearly escaped the last noble boy before Naruto nearly pummeled him to a bloody plump. I started walking to the punch bowl with Naruto in tow grumbling about how I should've allowed him to kill that snotty noble boy but I just ignored him and kept walking. As I was about to reach the punch bowl I was stopped by a person standing in my way that looked oddly familiar and made my stomach twist in to a tight knot of hatred.

"_Sasuke" _I hissed out glaring at the man blocking my path.

"Sakura" Sasuke said smirking.

Sasuke was one of the people I wanted to meet least at my party. Sasuke is the prince of Sound er- well the King of Sound because both of his parents were killed so that left Sound to him.

Sasuke has an older brother named Itachi, Itachi is the person that most people believed killed Sasuke's and his parents. Itachi is the king of the Lighting because his parents were both the only heirs to their parent's countries so that means each of their sons got a country when they died. The only problem with Sasuke is that he has an unhealthy obsession with me unfortunately. Oh and he hates Naruto and his brother. Go figure. Thank God Naruto is my boyfriend or he would never stop bothering me!…. But that still doesn't stop Sasuke from trying to get me.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled and stood in front of me protectively.

"Dobe" the Uchiha answered Cooley.

"What are you doing here Teme?!" Naruto answered hotly with venom in his voice.

Sasuke smirked and looked in my general direction with an evil malice glint in his eyes that promised trouble.

"Why I came here to visit **MY** beautiful Sakura" the Uchiha said with an evil smile.

Naruto growled and pushed me behind him.

"She is **not** yours Uchiha!" Naruto growled out and glared holes into the young Uchiha king/brat.

I huffed mad that he thought I needed protection when I was capable of bringing a mountain down with one flick, but I settled for glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke sneered in response and turned his eyes back to Naruto and glared.

Sasuke and Naruto glared for about 15 minutes before I got aggravated and was about to speak when Itachi, Sasuke's older brother walked up to us and glanced at me with a look I cannot put my finger on and turned to the boys that were now officially glaring

At each other for 20 minutes now!

Itachi then decided to speak. When he spoke he spoke in a quite but smooth and hard, and looked towards Sasuke and said "Little Brother" then turned to Naruto and nodded saying "Prince Naruto" and finally he looked towards me with a sparkle in his eye and said "And My Lovely Princess Sakura" then proceeded to take my hand and kiss it lightly but lingered there for a moment before coming up.

Naruto decided he did not like that and quickly lashed out grabbed my hand away from Itachi and held it while he pulled me away from Sasuke and Itachi. He then growled out

"**King Itachi"**

Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement to Naruto ignoring the unkempt anger in Naruto's voice.

I looked between Naruto, and Sasuke and finally to Itachi, who which were all glaring at each other, even though Itachi hardly looked like he was glaring… or even cared but I have been around him so long I could tell it was a pretty lethal glare. As I watched them glare I thought with a sigh "This_ is going to be a very long night._"

(Sasori P.O.V.)

_"Why did I even come here?" _I thought to myself. I Sasori King of Scorpion/Demon country, ruler for many years and a mysterious person usually never went out in public, but here I was standing in the middle of a giant pure white, red and gold laded ballroom questioning myself for the reason I was here. "_Oh yes"_ now I remembered I came here to judge the Angel countries defenses. _"Ahhh Yes that is it"_ I relaxed and leaned against a table and looked out at the crowds with a stoic blank and bored face. Of course I could've sent some agents out or spies to check the defenses but I was quite bored and hadn't been out in a while and I felt the need to do it myself because some of my agents are complete fool! I then sneered. I hated nobles with a passion they always bore me and act like they are high and mighty but when you put a knife to their throat they beg like dogs it is quite disgusting, _but it is also quite amusing_ I thought with a snide look on my face. Plus I heard it was the Princess's Birthday today and what a better way to get in. I heard the Princess was quite beautiful even though I have never met her in person she is all anyone ever talks about, and yes even I have heard of her. She is the reason almost all of the countries are pushing for war because I believe that all the princes are in love with her…. _Hmmm quite amusing_. I thought to myself as my eyes smoothly followed the people sway and move gracefully all care free and clueless on the dance floor. I sneered and my face darkened.

Oh how I hated them. I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fingers _They are all incompetent fools!_ I thought darkly.

_Hmmm but they will learn soon enough_ I chuckled darkly. I then grabbed the rose I was going to give the princess for her birthday and looked deep in to it and thought, _Soon. _I then thought about the princess and smirked at the rose. _Yes you could say I was curious about her I had only heard a little about her because I thought it wasn't worth my time, but now that I am here I_ _might as well go and __check up on this princess I have heard so much about_ I thought amusingly.

I looked at the blue rose and chuckled before I put it back into my pocket, and walked off in search of this legendary princess.

SOOOOOO!?!?! DO YOU LIKE IT!?!?! *SMILES AND THEN SWEAT DROPS* UM…… S-Sharp pointy objects should not be put in my general direction yeah um HELLPP *dodges pointy objects* I AM SRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING! SOOO I UPDATED SEEEEE *LOOKS UP AND POINTS TO THE STORY* SEEE! DOESN'T IT MAKE YOU HAPPY!?!?! *DODGES MORE SHARP POINTY OBJECTS BEHIND THE TABLE* WHAT I CAN'T HELP IT SO PUTTING A CLIFF HANGER IN IT *CRIES ANIME TEARS*

SOOOO PLEZ REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! AND……..Make your dreams come ture!!!!!!!!!! *blank stares* me: WHAT! I YOU DON'T BELIEVE!?!? THEN YOU MUST BELIEVE! *FLOATS ON RAINBOW* *FRIENDS POPS OUT OF NOWHERE AND SMACKS ME WITH METAL CHAIR* FRIEND: SIGH Lets go crazy *drags me by the ankles* BYE!


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE! SRY I HATE GETTING THESE

**DEAR READERS**

**FIRST NO I AM NOT DEAD SO THERE FOR YOU **_**CAN NOT **_**POKE ME WITH A STICK AND OR THROW SHARP POINTY OBJECTS THAT COULD IN ANYWAY HARM ME!! ANYWAY NO I AM NOT STOPPING OR DISCONTINUING THE STORY MY COMPUTER COMMITTED SUICIED- **_**SISTER:**_** IT HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! *SOBS* ME: yeah and it took ALL of my work! And I can't get another one! Sooo it might be a loooonnngg time before I write but I will write! **

**Thanks for understanding!**

**~Scorpion Blossom~**


End file.
